


Spider’s Courtship

by Pharuhi13



Category: Eight Legged Freaks (2002)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Canonical Character Death, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gay, Interspecies Relationship(s), Invasion, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Small Towns, Spiders, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-01-21 20:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharuhi13/pseuds/Pharuhi13
Summary: David loved spiders when he was young. Now as an adult, he helps Joshua with his spider farm. When a chemical spill results in the spiders getting bigger and taking over the town. Will David survive the spiders or the strange courtship of one?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Male Spider
Kudos: 23





	1. Aaah! Spiders

David from a young age was fascinated with spiders. Like all children who found a certain animal interesting or insect, in this case. He learned the basics of spiders and wanted one for a pet. 

Luckily his dad, John, knows Joshua who owns an exotic spider farm. 

For his 13th birthday his dad gave him an orb weaver which he named spidey. He wasn’t good at naming so spider it was. Sadly orb weavers live for 12 months. 

David made his dad hold a funeral for Spidey, his first pet spider. 

Years pass by, David is now 23yrs and works with Joshua at his spider farm. He oversees the spider’s cleaning and feeding while Joshua does everything else. 

David’s favorite spider is an orb weaver named Consuela. She is big for her species and David fell in love with her at first sight. He oversees her care and when Joshua leaves for errands, against Joshua’s rules, takes her out and plays with her, as close you get with a spider. 

David would hold her in his hands, put her on his shoulder, or let her walk all over him. He would give her the best crickets and give her special treatment over all.

David’s vacation was coming up. He was taking a week off to visit his Dad who lives out the state. When he returns, everything changed. 

A chemical waste spilled into the river, where Joseph hunts for crickets to feed the spiders. The spiders eating the crickets, grow bigger and kill Joseph and his parrot before escaping and spreading all over the town of Prosperity. 

When David returns, the whole town is overrun with spiders but luckily he made it to the mall where a small group of survivors are taking shelter. 

The spiders using a tarantula to bust open the doors to the mall are managing to break through. Chris, one of the townspeople and leader of the group, wants to use the mines to escape for the mines are connected to all over the town. 

Wade, the mayor, locks the mines and escapes leaving everyone behind. 

Chris tried to signal the army, using the radio tower on top of the mall but it didn’t work. They managed to use a forklift to pry open the door and everyone makes it to the mines. 

At this point, David is freaking out. He only left for a week to visit his father and once he comes back, hell breaks loose on the town. The spiders he loved as a child are now going around killing and eating people. He knew once they are caught, there is no escaping. 

Sadly, the mines are home to a colony of spiders. They pick the survivors one by one. David is left by himself trying to hide and survive. He lost sight of the others but he doubts they lived. 

He was going to be next. David didn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know the layout of the mine, he has no weapons or anything useful on him, he can see people inside the webs and he can hear the spiders all around but doesn’t know where exactly they are. He is screwed. 

David should just accept his fate at this point, being killed by the things he once loved. David thinks about Consuela, the female orb weaver he took care of. He wonders if she is out there. 

As David complements these thoughts, he doesn’t notice a spider watching him and slowly creeping closer but it’s too late. David is quickly wrapped in web and dragged off. 

David tried to struggle but he knows it’s useless. Spiders have a thick web that make it impossible for their prey to escape. He was going to die, not right away but without any hope of escaping. 

The spider drags him deep into the mines where the head female spider will consume him for herself. 

David is left hanging on the ceiling awaiting his fate. The spider that put him up, walks away in a hurry. David can hear footsteps approaching. An enormous female orb weaver approached. Her exoskeleton was black and grey with some orange marking around her eyes. 

David recognized her. It was Consuela and she has grown huge. She seems to be the queen of the spider army terrorizing the town. 

“Consuela?,” murmured softly David. She seemed to have heard because her head snaps up and looks towards David. David tried to shrink down but he currently can’t move. Shit. 

Consuela starts to walk over and hovers over David, clicking her jaws together. ‘This is the end for me’ thought David as he shuts his eyes waiting for the end.


	2. It Begins!

David has his eyes shut tight but nothing happens for a while but he can still hear Consuela above him. 

David, after a while, slowly starts to open his eyes. He looks up and sees Consuela above him clicking her mandibles together but doesn’t do anything. 

She lowers her mandibles and cuts the web encasing David, picks him up by the shirt and walks deeper into the mines. 

‘Where is she taking me?’ Thought David not knowing what is going to happen. He doesn’t struggle because who knows what would happen and it’s best not anger a spider queen. 

As Consuela was walking, other spiders were appearing and following behind her until the reach an open area with spiders covering every inch of the wall. 

Consuela takes David to the center and drops him. David lands with a small thud on his butt which he slowly gets up and rubs. 

He just stands there not knowing what to do. All the spiders in the room smack their mandibles together creating a loud ‘click’ noise. 

David slowly looks around not sure what to do. He shouldn’t run because they could easily get him but he can’t stay here because he will die but he is going to die anyways. 

The spiders are probably going to make a sport of him but before David spirals down the pit of despair, Consuela pulls him back and starts to purr. 

David wasn’t sure what to think. Since when do spiders purr but considering these are mutated spider, who knows what biologically happened to them. 

The spiders in the room quiet down. They weren’t sure what to make of their queen purring at their prey. Weren’t they gonna eat him or watch the queen eat him?

David slowly turns toward Consuela and pets her. “I guess you remember me?” says David to her. 

Consuela steps back and nods. David is shocked, did she understand him? 

“Can you understand me?” David questioned. Consuela nodded again. 

“I can speak little.” Says Consuela in a soft pitchy voice. 

“You can speak?!” David said in shock. What kinda chemical where they infected with. 

“Yes” she hissed out. 

“Are you going to eat me?” Questioned David. There must be a reason she brought him. 

Consuela gives a chuckle or what could be considered a chuckle by a spider. 

“No, you were my caretaker. You fed me, allowed me freedom from my cage, made sure I had everything I needed to survive,” she says as she leans closer to David, “I see no reason to eat you. You are my favorite human. You have no reason to fear from me or my brood.”

Consuela moves behind David at this point. She makes some clicking noise to the room. The other spiders click back.

David wasn’t sure what to make of this. It’s true he took care of Consuela but so did Joshua but he was killed. What about him made him different. 

The chattering spiders quiet down. Consuela moves in front of him and says, “my brethren know not to bother you but you can’t leave.”

What?! “What do you mean I can’t leave? I can’t stay here!” Said David, freaking out a little. He can’t stay with spiders. Not to mention that they have killed basically everyone in town. He also had family in other states and how was he going to survive. 

“I can’t stay here. My place is covered with spider webs, everyone is dead, I have no food, so I’m going to have to eventually leave for that, I have a family that is far away.” David tried to explain but Consuela doesn’t seem to get it.

“NO!,” stomping her foot and silencing David, “you either stay or get eaten. I can’t allow anything to happen to my brethren. The only way for you to live is to stay here and live among us spiders. Food, we can fetch. Your house, we can clear away our webs. Your family, you can’t see. We rule now and it’s time for the reign of spiders to begin. So choose wisely. I would hate to eat you but if I must I will give you to them”

Consuela points at the spiders around the room. Some spiders looked at David in hunger while others, he wasn’t sure but didn’t want to find out. 

“I will give you a day to choose.” Consuela says to David staring at him. 

David didn’t know what to do. A day to choose between living and staying among spiders with no human contact or become spider chow. 

Consuela picked him up again and walked away to another area of the mines. This one was small with two spiders inhabiting it. She drops him down and turned around. 

“I will leave you here to think so don’t think you can escape. These two will watch you.” With that, she walked away.

David was left with two orb weavers that stare at him but don’t approach. It seemed Consuela was right about none of the spiders touching him. 

David went to one of the walls and sat down, putting his head on his knees. 

What was he gonna do? All Hope seems lost. There was no left in town and it seems spiders were going to take over. It’s a life or death situation. 

When David left to visit his pops, he didn’t think this was what awaited him. 

But without much thought, David already knew what his answer would be.


	3. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has chosen his fate.

It’s been a couple hours since Consuela left him here with two Orb Weavers watching him. David knew what he would choose. 

No matter what he tried, he knew he would be able to save humanity or want to die so he can only accept his fate with the spiders. 

David loves spiders, was fascinated by them but he didn’t think anything like this would or could happen. Truly, humanity truly does decide its destruction. 

While David was lost in thought, the two Orb Weavers were interacting with each other. 

“What do you think he will choose? I never thought our Queen would let a human decide their fate. What makes him so special?” The Orb Weaver on the right said to the other.

“While interesting to think, it’s not our role to question the Queen.” Answered the right Orb Weaver.

While they talked, a low growl could be heard coming from David. David pauses his thoughts and wraps his arms around his stomach.

When was the last time he ate anything. He was running on adrenaline for a while but now that he has calmed down, he is starting to feel the fatigue. 

The two Orb Weavers heard the sound and were staring in David’s direction. 

David chuckled in embarrassment, “uh, do you guys have anything I could eat? It’s been a while since I last ate… hehehe.” 

David blushes in embarrassment as the Orb Weavers turn to each other and make a chirping noise which he figures is how they communicate. 

One of the Orb Weavers leaves which David presumes that they understood him and were looking for food for him. Hopefully they find something he could actually eat.

The other Orb Weaver stands and stares at David, making him nervous due to how unwavering it’s glare was. 

David knows it’s a male Orb Weaver and when he looks more closely, he can tell more details of its body. 

Spiders were such small creatures, it was hard for David to fully examine them up closely without a microscope or magnifying glass. 

David was fascinated with this Orb Weaver because it was a silver Orb Weaver with green and black markings or otherwise known as the Humped Orb Weaving Spider due to their abdomen having a ‘shoulder’ hump. 

David really wanted to come closer and examine the spider but was very nervous and afraid it would attack him. 

He has already seen what these spiders are capable of and he didn’t want to end up like them. Maybe if he asked nicely enough...

David looks down, shuffles his feet in nervousness before taking a calming breath and looks up at the spider that was still staring.

“Um, excuse me…” David begins and the spider pays more attention when he quickly says, “would you allow me to come closer to you? I would like to take a good look at you. If only I had spiders that were much smaller than me and it makes it difficult to see them completely and since you are way bigger than I would imagine a spider would get, I would like to see the full details of a Silver Orb Weaver which you are one.” 

Silence follows as the spider tilts its head in comprehension. David can feel himself sweat as he waits for the spider.

After a couple more moments, the spider nods and slowly steps forward. 

David sighs in relief but doesn’t let his guard down. The spider stops just inches away from him and he slowly reaches his hand to touch him. 

The spider doesn’t make a sound but watches with his eyes what David does. David is fascinated with how large the Orb Weaver was. He can see much more details of the spider body. 

The skin is much harder than he thought, there were hairs on its legs that moved quite a bit and seems to have some sticky residue to them, probably to help the spider climb up walls or other objects. 

The spider doesn’t allow David to leave its site but that’s ok. He wouldn’t trust his back either if he had the choice.

Fast footsteps could be heard coming down the tunnel. The spider steps back and David goes back toward the back of the cave. 

The other Orb Weaver returns with a bag that he throws in the room. The two spiders seem to be communicating as David looks down at the bag. 

The content that spills out of the bag were chips and a variety of snacks. While definitely unhealthy, it’s better than nothing. At least he didn’t bring him a dead animal or person.

As the spiders converse, David goes and picks up the food, examining what he should eat first. He decides on the granola bar that we’re deeper in the bag. 

David is happy to finally have something to eat but wonders where the spider got this and how did he know that he could eat this? When was Consuela going to come back?

It’s been a couple hours since he was left here to be guarded by these two. 

Happy that he got something to eat, David sits down leaning against the wall, awaiting Consuela so he could tell her his choice. Should he ask the spiders to get her or continue to wait?

Before he opens his mouth to ask, large footsteps could be heard coming his way. The two spiders turn back and start to climb the walls and disappear somewhere else, leaving him behind. 

David stands up, could it be Conseula? It’s turns out to be her, crouching down to more his level and due to the narrow tunnels.

“D-David…” Consuela hisses, “have you made your choice?”

David takes a deep breath and answers, “Yes I have. I have decided to stay here with you and your c-colony.” He had no choice. It was either kill, be killed or survive and he chooses to survive. 

“Excellent! I will have my spiders clear away a house for you to live in. You can walk around the city where my spiders have taken over but don’t try to leave. I have spiders patrolling our territory and they will not hesitate to bring you back to me. Understood?” 

“Yes, I understand…” David has chosen his fate. Hopefully he chose the right one for him.


	4. New Life

Consuela had the same two spiders guarding David to take him to his new residence. His new residence turns out to be his house. He wasn’t sure how they knew where he lived since he always saw them at Joshua’s place but he was thankful at least for the familiarity.

His house, as Consuela said, was web free. David can see other spiders going around the neighborhood, weaving web over the other houses or probably looking for more people. 

Taking a deep breath, David enters his house. The two guard spiders stay outside because they were instructed to show David where he could get supplies and where the boundaries were that he could walk freely.

Entering his house, David can see it stayed exactly the same, since he left to visit his father. It seemed like the spiders never came inside since nothing was disturbed. 

That’s a small miracle. David wasn’t sure how or what to do if the spiders trashed his place. Since everything looked exactly how he left it, he only needed to stock up on food. 

Walking outside, David approaches his guards. “Hey um, everything looks good but I need to get more food so can we head toward the store?”

The two spiders looked toward each other and nodded in his direction. The silver orb weaver from before, approaches David and bends down, allowing David to climb up. It makes easier travel since they wouldn’t allow him a car or other vehicle. 

Riding into town, David can see other spiders taking down webs and cleaning up any destruction they caused before. How can they do that and why are they cleaning up? It doesn’t make sense. 

“Hey, c-can I ask you something?” He asked the silver orb weaver. The spider lets out a chirp and nods his head. “Why are the others cleaning up their web and the town? Wouldn’t you want to make more webs and not bother with cleaning up?”

They arrived at the supermarket when David finished his question. Letting him off, the spider turns toward David, making chirping sounds that he couldn’t understand.

‘This was going to be difficult’ thought David, remembering that Consuela seemed to be the only spider so far that could speak English. 

The silver orb weaver seemed to get distracted trying to answer his question. The other spider that accompanied them, also makes chirping sounds and they communicate back and forth. 

Maybe David should stop asking questions if he can’t communicate with them. Is there a way for them to communicate with him?

The two spiders stop and the silver orb weaver turns back toward David. “L-lure…” the orb weaver seems to whisper.

“W-what?” David wasn’t sure if he heard right due to how low the spider answered.

The spider shuffled a bit and repeated in a much louder and clearer voice. “Lure…”

“Lure..” repeats David. 

The spider nods, chirping once more. “Lure p-prey.” 

“Lure prey? How?” David was astonished. So the other spiders can learn to speak but with difficulty. This was unheard of but considering how big and quickly they took over and killed everyone. These weren’t normal circumstances. 

The spider tries again, “Lure prey. N-no s-s-pi-id-er. L-ure.”

‘Lure prey no spider’ what can that mean? What prey exactly are they trying to lure. So far it seems like people and animals are prey to these guys. 

A thought gets whispered into David’s head but he doesn’t want to continue that train of thought but it sneaks in. The spiders are cleaning their web to lure prey thinking there were no spiders. They are cleaning to show no proof they are here. If someone were to come investigate, they would easily come into town, not thinking about spiders making it easy for the spiders to get them. 

“Oh my god! You're setting up a trap!” David says out loud. The spiders nod and chirp in agreement, finally the human understands. 

These spiders were much smarter than he thought. What was in that toxin that mutated these spiders to be this powerful. How far can these guys go?

In this moment, David realizes how lucky or cursed he was to be in this situation. Lucky, that he still lives and they are allowing him to live among them but cursed that he will witness the end of humanity if he doesn’t warn the military or the world at this point. 

But what can he do? He has already accepted his fate. What can one man do? These guys aren’t going to let him go without being accompanied by one spider to watch over him. 

He also doesn’t want the spiders to die either. These were magnificent creatures that he loved as a child. He would need to talk to Consuela on her plans since she seems to be the one leading these spiders. 

“Once we finish shopping, can you take me to Consuela afterwards? I have some important business to talk to her about.” He asked the silver orb weaver.

The orb weaver examines David but nods after a moment in agreement. 

David sighs in relief that he would take him to her. He needed to know the fate of the world. Maybe he can influence her decision for it. Only time will tell.


	5. Plans

The orb weaver, as now David has named Quasi like the hunchback from Notre Dame, has gotten used to carrying David around. The human walked very slow, which is probably why it was easy for his kind to take over the town, so it made sense to carry the human himself.

Walking back and forth to the queen spider was getting tiring but it wasn’t worth complaining about since he is a lesser spider. His partner, who David has named Krabs due to his crab-like appearance as he is a spiny orb weaver with a white body and red tips on his spike, was walking behind. 

‘Why do you think the humans want to meet with the queen again? She has given him permission for everything he needs. Humans really are a greedy bunch.’ 

Quasi pays no attention to Krab, ‘Whatever it is, the queen will order us or not. It’s best we just follow orders.’

It doesn’t take long for them to reach the mines, spiders can be seen coming and going regularly through them. David watches in fascinating the different species of spiders, working together to build their own society with a queen no doubt which is usually a habit of bees, not spiders. Usually, spiders don’t interact at all unless for mating in which the female usually eats the male if he isn’t fast enough to get away. 

Entering into the mines, they move deeper into the mines until they reach a heavily webbed area. Entering through a small opening, large enough for them to fit through, they see Consuela taking a bite out of another spider.

David is disgusted, it’s one thing to see a small spider eating another one but it’s completely different to see it when they are supersized. He feels nauseated as she continues to eat him. 

Quasi and Krabs aren’t bothered, it’s their way of life. If they want to procreate, they will be fed on by the female if they don’t escape. Most males end up eaten by the female, very few males survive. 

David covered his eyes, not wanting to see the gross display. Quasi and Krab wait for their queen to finish her meal as David continues to close his eyes and cover his ear because he didn’t want to see or hear her feeding. He loved spiders but this was a bit too much. 

Consuela finishes eating a fellow orb weaver, noticing the two guards she sent to watch over David and David himself, covering his eyes and ears. 

Consuela steps forward and asks in their language, ‘What are you doing here?’ 

Krabs steps forward and replies, ‘The human wanted to see you again so we brought him but you were feeding.’

‘Fine,’ Consuela moves over to Quasi and lifts David up and over to her nest where she lays and hatches her eggs, putting him down, David opens his eyes and looks up at Consuela. “I-I’ve h-heard you wanted to ssseeeee m-me.” She lays down and rests her legs down but her front legs surround David. 

David figures he should take a seat as well, it seems mating and eating the male tired her out. Usually in the wild, it wouldn’t but considering her size and the more energy needed to perform such acts must drain her energy more. 

“I wanted to talk to you about the town and what you plan to do now that you’ve taken over the town.” David figures that being direct would be the best way to get it over with. 

Consuela wasn’t surprised, she knew David would learn the truth but knew he couldn’t do anything about it since he agreed to be with them. “Isn’t it obvioussss, we’re expanding but we don’t w-want to bring attention to the humansss. So we are c-cleaning up our mess until we K-know it’sss sssafe and lure humansss in as a snack.”

David was shocked, these spider were much smarter than he gave them credit for. Growing larger than humans, capable of human speech, higher intelligence, probably smarter than humans, capable of different species of spiders to have a queen take control of them. Truly whatever cause their mutation has resulted in a highly advised race of mutant spiders. 

“B-but what are your future plans? Are you going to take over the planet, destroy the human race?” At this point, David was freaking out a bit. Yes, he knew when he agreed to stay with them that they weren’t going to be stopped but he didn’t think of the implications that they could potentially destroy the human race. 

“I-if we mussst. Humansss have t-taken thisss planet for granted. D-deforestation, poisoning the o-ocean, c-causing mass e-extinction. T-they do n-not ssshare the world w-with usss or e-even themselvesss. I have watched h-how your kind t-treat e-each other. A-at leassst, we sspiderss k-know how to ssshare. H-humans are ssscum of our p-planet that sshould be e-eliminated.”

“How will you do better than humans? You produce so much quicker than us and eat everything. How will you guarantee that you don’t kill everything and starve yourselves ending in the mass extinction of everything but marine animals.” David really wanted to know what will make them different from humans if they take over.

“Yesss, i have t-thought about i-it. W-we will adopt h-human idea of b-breeding our f-food. H-humans would be i-ideal but they a-are too ssmart and a p-pain to d-deal with. W-we will insstead l-learn to breed c-cows and o-other large sssmall m-minded c-creatures. O-our young d-do not a-always ssurvive and n-not all female sspiderss want to b-breed. We c-can control o-our population b-better than h-humansss.” 

Truly, what can David do? It seems she already has a plan to take out humans and adopt some of their practices such as animal husbandry. They could live in nature better than humans can. He’s one human who was lucky to be spared because of his raising Consuela or something. 

Consuela notices his worry and hesitation, she moves her legs closer and rubs his back, “H-hey, I know your ssscared and it’ss a b-big change but w-we will treat you well. You have m-my guarantee. D-don’t think too much about it.”

David nods, his world is changing. Spiders will take over and he is too weak to warn or save his species. Maybe their time on this earth is over.


	6. Strange Feelings

David wasn’t sure how long he sat their with Consuela but he felt himself getting sleepy. Covering up a yawn, David gets up, “Sorry Consuela but I’m tired and would like to get some sleep if that’s ok.”

Consuela gets up herself, “I-it’s fine. Y-your guards will g-guide you back.” She turns to look at the other two spiders who were awaiting orders. 

Quasi steps forward and leans down, allowing David to get on top of him, “I’ll see you later I guess Consuela.”

“Have a g-ood rest D-David.” Consuela turns back and walks away somewhere as Quasi and Krab turn to take David back toward his house. 

David leans down to lay on Quasi a bit as they make their way back toward his house. 

‘The human is interesting isn’t he?’ Begins Krab. 

‘Yes, the queen must think highly of him to allow him to live among us.’

‘For a human, he’s pretty unique.’ Comments Krab.

Quasi turns toward Krab quizzically, ‘What do you mean?’ 

‘I mean think about it, he’s the only human who will live among us as we hunt down his kind. Our queen clearly has a high opinion of him. Even you, you allowed him to get close to exam you and allow him to ride you. That makes him pretty unique and special.’

Quasi nods and continues to walk, ‘True, I find him interesting as well. I remember when humans were much bigger than us but than we got bigger than them.’

Krab follows behind, ‘Yeah, it’s interesting how much we’ve changed. Though you’d have to pity the human. He’ll never interact with another of his kind. No socializing, mates or children with his own kind.’

Quasi never thought about that, ‘Either way, he chose us over them. He could still socialize with us and while we not be human, he could find a mate among our kind and interact with our own children if he wants to.’

‘Yeah but it wouldn’t be the same as if it was among his kind.’ 

Quasi wasn’t sure why but he gets this tightening feeling in chest thinking of David with his own kind. He clearly doesn’t want to be with them if he chose us. What does his kind offer that we can’t. 

‘Hey...hey...are you listening?’

Quasi snapped out thoughts as Krab tried to get his attention. He stops and turns toward him, ‘What?’

‘I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while now. You just kept walking without answering me. You ok?’ Krab said worriedly.

Quasi shakes his head, “Yes, I’m fine. I was just lost in thought.’

‘Was it about the human?’ Questioned Krab, getting a feeling that Quasi was getting interested in the human. 

‘Yes, I guess you can say that. I’m starting to feel strange around him.’

Krab steps closer, ‘Strange how?’

Quasi think for a moment, ‘Well at first, I found it interesting how our queen wanted the human alive at first and fro us to guard him. I was interested on who this human was and how different he was to us. David wasn’t afraid of me after a while in the mines. He even asked to study me which increased my interest even more. I find the human to be fascinating and different. I felt bad for the human for walking so slow so I offered him to ride me and just know when talking about David being with other humans, I get this tightening in my chest. I don’t want him to go back with his kind. I want him to stay with us.’

Krab nods along as Quasi unloads his feelings, already getting an idea of what Quasi was feeling. ‘It seems like you're interested in mating with the human.’

Quasi pauses, thinking about Krabs thoughts, mate the human? While he does find the human interesting and would like to get closer, can it be his mating drive. The human isn’t female so what purpose would mating him be. 

‘What would be the point in mating the human? He isn’t female and can’t lay eggs.’ Questioned Quasi, wanting more of Krab’s thoughts. 

Krab clicks his mandibles together before answering, ‘I don’t know but what I’ve observed of humans, they mate to just mate. They don’t have children after mating right away like us spiders. They also have different parts than we spiders had before, with our mutation we have gained new mating parts similar to humans instead of just our pedipalps. We can look up human mating behaviors to get a better understanding.’

Quasi nods, ‘That would be acceptable. For now, let’s finish dropping off the human. But where would we start?’

‘I know a jumping spider, he found a place filled with these rectangular objects that open and some have pictures. Maybe humans have some of their mating.’ Krab says as they continue to get closer to David’s house, passing by other spiders who are finishing cleaning up. 

‘Ok, let’s find out. We’re here.’ Quasi stops in front of David’s house, walking up and carefully navigates inside. 

David sways on his back, not completely awake but very close to unconscious sleep. Quasi wants to know where to put David. Was there a nest somewhere here to sleep? He slowly walks around the house until he reaches the bedroom thinking that the rectangular bouncy thing is a human nest. 

Quasi slowly lowers David from his back to the back, putting him on his back. Satisfied with his work, he watches David sleep, what an interesting human. Quasi can feel his body heat up a bit and a strange stirring feeling in his abdomen. 

Quasi shakes himself of these feelings and slowly backs out of his room and out the house. He and Krab have some research to do.


	7. Doc

Quasi and Krab had run across town to a large building called a ‘Hospital’. The now dead humans wore similar outer layers meaning they all had the same role in their clutter. 

‘Why are we here?’ Questioned Quasi, never setting foot in such a place. 

‘There’s a spider here who has been studying humans. If anyone can answer your question, it would be him.’ Answered Krab as they climbed up the walls and entered through narrow doorways, several other spiders were scattered about but they were picking up webbed up humans to bring back to the cave to feed on later.

Karb showed Quasi all the way down the building marked ‘Morgue’ whatever that meant and pushed through the door where lots of humans on shiny tables with their chest opened and a smaller hairy spider was looking through some strange object that turned.

The strange spider looked up, ‘What do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy,’ before looking back down.

Krab’s pinchers snap together to form a series of snaps at the strange spider who looks back up and walks closer to them. Quasi in the meantime moves closer to the human corpses and looks inside their chest, ‘So that’s what a human’s inside looks like. That’s a lot more organs than i thought.’

‘Quasi,’ Krab calls to gain his attention as the smaller spider moves closer and studies him, circling around and poking around his body. Quasi wants to know what was going on before the small spider moves in front of him and snaps his pinchers, ‘Your friend tells me you want to mate a human. You're a strange one for wanting that but I will tell you everything I know and what I have gained from these human so called books that have everything on their bodies.’

Quasi wasn’t sure what to say but the spider continued on, moving toward a human male corpse. ‘Humans mate with this organ that stands up when aroused and inserts it into a female where they will fertilize her eggs, making one baby. How humans have survived with these methods I have no clue…’ The spider pauses as if thinking before picking up a book and flipping through the pages, turning around and showing the mating between a human male and female. 

‘Us male spiders would generally have our seed in our palp to be inserted into the female but the mutation we have undergone has allowed some of us spiders to develop different sex organs similar to a humans’

‘While this is all fascinating, how will this win the humans favor toward me? I wish to court the humans, not know how they mate.’ Says Quasi, getting bored with the explanation. This spider was just talking on and on, walking back and forth. Quasi just wants to court the human, mating comes after. 

The spider scoffs, ‘Fine,’ he huffs, feeling annoyed to be interrupted, ‘I have no clue on how humans court each other but there is this book I found on a female human that explains how to court a human male.’ The spider walks away and comes back with a pink thin book, handing it to Quasi.

Quasi studies the book, ‘Cosmopolitan’ ; it reads with a human female smiling on the cover and small words spread out. 

‘It’s quite an interesting read, human females like to know about other humans through these books. It also contains recipes and advice on getting a human male’s attention. This should help you in courting your human.’

Quasi looks at the book in hope that it will contain all the answers he needs. ‘Thank you. I never did ask for your name.’

The spider goes back to studying the human corpses, ‘It was no problem, you may call me Doc. Let me know how your courtship goes, yeah. Yours shall be the first of its kind. A spider and human together, I’d like to know how that goes.’

Quasi nods, ‘Sure Doc.’

Krabs has been silently watching their exchange by the exit door, nodding at Quais as they both head out, Doc not really noticing as he continues further into the human corpses. 

As they walk out the hospital, Quais opens up the books and starts to search for human courtship rules, finding one called ‘How to get your man in 10 days.’

‘Krab, I found it. The human courtship rules. Human courtship happens in 10 days it seems.’ Quais turns his head, studying the book as Krabs eyes widen.

‘That's a long time. Why is it so hard for humans to court each other? It takes a coiled hour for us spiders, what makes them different?’ Krab shakes his head at not understanding.

‘It seems that humans don’t court just for mating but also companionship. The next page on this book talks about how to keep a mate. Humans seem to mate for life instead of just for a moment and move on.’ Comments Quasi as he reads on how to keep a man.

‘Strange…but then again, we are spiders and humans. Are much different from us so they must have different ways of living.

Quasi just hums as he memorizes the pages on courtship to try out with David later hoping that it works.


End file.
